


Sans And Mettaton RP

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Roleplay, Whatevenisthis, Wow, nokinkshaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 19:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6252136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans and Mettaton have their fun :P<br/>This was really an RP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sans And Mettaton RP

((Time for an unserious rp))  
Sans walks up to Mettaton wearing blue leggings, and boots. He then lays across a piano and says, " draw me like one of your French girls." With a kissy face and a wink.  
((I'm so sorry XD))

Startled from Sans sudden appearance,nearly causing Mettaton to fall on the ground.

"Sans? What are you doing?"

"what? never seen a skeleton trying to look sexy?" He said while placing his hand on his hipbone. 

Mettaton crossed his arms as he raised one of his eyebrows. 

"Are you feeling well? Should I call Papyrus?"  
"i'm feeling great, better than i have ever felt, why? not satisfied with having only one skeleton in your house?" He said while the smile on his face widened, and changed poses on the piano. He was now completely on his back.

He felt his metallic cheeks warm up as he awkwardly coughed. 

"Quite the flirt today,huh Sans?"

 

"you call the flirting?i'll show you flirting" He reached up and opened his jacket a bit, "oh mettaton~ i've heard you've been rather...bonely." 

 

He felt himself overheating slightly.

"Sans?" 

"what metty?" Sans said his smile turning more into a wolf like smirk.

 

He was overheating to the point of vocal malfunction. 

"I-Is t-this the r-reason why you w--wanted to s-see m-m-me?" 

 

Sans laughed, "actually no," He then sat up, "alphys wanted to fix you with new parts. i thought i would make the trip more interesting, and i see my plan has worked." He said with a wink.

 

"I-If b-by y-your plan b-being d-d-damaging my v-v-vocal box then y-yes, it w-worked"  

He awkwardly coughed again causing his voice glitch.

He laughed again, "whoops sorry. now the real question is, how are you explaining that to aplhys? i'm sure she won't believe this story."

He placed his hand onto his forehead and leaned against the wall. 

"I'll j-just tell h-her it w-was a m-mere m-malfunction that's a-a-all. " 

 

Sans scoffed, "that is literally the worse excuse i've ever heard. not my problem though." He looked over to him, "you okay?"

"I'm quite alright. I just need a minute to cool down a bit." 4

"oh wow mettaton, didn't know you were into that kind of thing. i guess you just couldn't resistor." he said with a wink.

 He sent a glare,fanning himself with his hand in an attempt to cool himself. 

"uh..." Sans didn't exactly realize how long it took Mettaton to cool down, rather than heat up, and now he was running out of things to talk about. 

Mettaton moved away from the wall and sighed.

"I think I'm cooled down enough,but honestly Sans with all the flirting I'm surprised it didn't shut down my system completely."

His response was a shrug, he then hopped off of the piano. "maybe you really do need that upgrade. you can't even stand some harmless flirting." he then shoved his hands back into his pockets. It was if his actions never happened.

He placed his hand on his waist. 

"Your flirting caused me to malfunction. It's not very harmless if you ask me."  
 

"pfft. to any normal monster it wouldn't had caused any damage."

"But I'm not a normal monster. I'm a star."

That almost makes him laugh again but he manages not to. "what's that got to do with anything."

"I have different functions than normal monsters."

"excuses. i'm sure if you really wanted to, you could suck it up and get back at me, but you like playing the damsel in distress."

He stared daggers as he clenched his hand into a fist.

"What are you implying,Sans?"

Sans starred right back, "wasn't implying anything. just stating the facts."

"I do not act like a damsel in distress."

"says the same person who almost fainted and overheated."

"It was just a malfunction and has nothing to do on how I act."

He shrugged, "prove it."

"Why? Don't you trust me." 

He smirked as he waited for a response. 

"i just want to see the proof. thought you did pretty well at being the damsel in distress when Frisk was going to be 'put to death.' so i just want to see the stronger half of you."  
"Even if I did show you my stronger side, what does it change?"

"i guess nonthing, but i'm still curious."

"Curiosity can be a dangerous thing,Sans. It's something you shouldn't play with."

"i'm sure i can handle myself."

"Are you sure? I don't think you are."

He was teasing him now.  
"one hundred percent sure."

"You say that now,but you're going to regret it later on.I know you will."

"nope. i've brought it on myself. just do it."

"Alright but don't be crying to me later." 

"i'm sure i won't.stop procrastinating."

"I am not procrastinating! I'm just waiting for the right moment."  
"what moment would that be? me giving up and going home?"

He rolled his eyes as he took  a few steps closer.

Sans didn't move, he just raised an eyebrow.

He let out a smirk as he got even closer.  
Sans took it as a challenge and didn't back down.

He stood right in front of the skeleton.  

"I'm surprised with the level of confidence you have right now "   
"what is there to be scared of?"  
"Fair point." 

He winked.  
He stared at him, not even blinking.   
He chuckled. 

"Not so confident anymore,are we?"  
"what do you mean? we're just standing really close, i don't think that requires confidence. i can however think of a few things that do."  
"Like   
what exactly?"

"heh, i thought this was supposed to be about you. not me."

He rolled his eyes and walked even more closer.

Sans crossed his arms. Wondering what this robot had in plan.

He stopped and leaned down to his ear.   
"Why can't it be about both?"

Sans's face flushed lightly. He cleared his throat, "because this was supposed to be about you."

He chuckled then sighed. 

"Such a shame." 

He narrowed his eyes, "what?

He stood up again. A clear smirk on his face.

"Just forget I said anything."

"backing down now i see. it's okay, i sometimes have plans i don't go though with." his smile widened, "it's understandable for me though, i am the lazy one."

"I've already given you enough  proof that you wanted,  
haven't I?

His voice was full of exaggerated sarcasm, as he put the back of his hand to his head, "oh! brave mettaton, whispering in a nonexistent ear. there's no way i'd ever recover from that." He shook his head dropping his hand. "my guess is you've ran out of ideas.

He sighed...dramatically. 

"I've been caught red handed, however if you're so confident about yourself then show me what you can do."

It was his turn to ask,"heh, you sure? wouldn't want you to overheat."

"A little heat wouldn't hurt."

His eyes narrowed into a more predatory look as he closed the distance between them once again.

He stood   
completely still as he watched.

Sans went and placed his hand on Mettaton's chest. Slowly trailing up to his right shoulder, he then leaned in close, his chest almost touching the robots. "what type of metal is this? titanium alloy?" He asked coyly.

He shrugged as he felt shivers go down his spine when he felt Sans hand.

Sans felt like when the robot got too uncomfortable he would tell him to stop. Besides it was only game, wasn't it. He slowly turned his face towards where the shoulder and neck were connected, "there is one way to find out..."

He nodded and remained as still as possible.   
"by taste you know..." He said while a slight glow filled his mouth. He wouldn't admit it or show it, but even Sans was getting a bit nervous by now. How far exactly would this robot let him go?

"How do you know the taste of metal?"

"anyone with a tongue can taste the difference of metals due to something called the electrode potential of the metal. though, i'm not sure if you find science sexy, so let's just say, i spend a lot of time just tasting metal to find out what it tastes like. i'm sure you can use you're imagination to find out why."

"I'm impressed,Sans. I didn't know you had that type of knowledge in you."

He chuckled lightly

"don't distract me too much with compliments. now where was i? oh, right, we were trying to find out what type of metal your made of."  
He said while his eyes became half closed.

He remained still once more without saying another word.

He let's his tongue lightly trail over the metal on his neck. He then whispered, "carbon steel..." He chuckled, "wonder if there's different types of metal."  
He was getting warmer by the second however he decided it was best to ignore it.

He moved over to his jaw, slowly licking up the side of it. "ah, there's the titanium alloy." He said almost thickly.

Mettaton looked away trying to focus on something else to try and stop himself from heating too much.

Sans then moved over to his chest plate, when suddenly there was a knock at the front door. "Uh Mettaton, I was just wondering if Sans ever came to get you." Instead of stopping like any other decent person would have done, he continued with a lick across it. "carbon again"He whispered, "she sure has good taste, doesn't she?" He finished with a wink.

Mettaton shot a glare at Sans as he placed his finger in front of his own mouth. 

"N-No,I haven't seen him yet."

"Oh no, he told me he might have been too busy to stop by... though, I'm sure he's just sleeping... anyway, w- when do you want those parts we talked about put on you?" She asked though the door. Sans just shrugged, crossing his arms.

"In a few hours maybe?”

"O-oh, it's okay if your busy. I understand." She said suddenly.

 Mettaton was once in his life unsure of what to say in response as he just stared at the door.

There was an awkward pause.  
"Okay, see you later Mettaton."

"Um yeah,see you later."

"well, knew that was going to happen. told you she was looking for you." Sans said apathetic.

"I didn't think she would go here."

"good point...why didn't she call? guess she was in the mood for a visit." He said shrugging.

He nodded his head. 

"That's strange of her."

He agreed with a quick nod.  
He also wondered if she was listening in...  
She did have a habit of being nosy. "hey,  
you don't think she was eavesdropping, do ya?"

"N-no,of course not..Well actually now that you mention it. It could be possible."  
   
He began to feel uneasy at the thought of her doing such a thing.

He could feel a slight bit of sweat forming on his skull, "i swear, if i hear of  
anything near close to this being online, i'll kill her."

"Doesn't  
that   
seem a   
bit extreme, Sans?"

 

~This shall be updated in the very near future!~


End file.
